


Tiny White Dots

by oshcatman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DJ Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshcatman/pseuds/oshcatman
Summary: Sehun decides that Kim Jongin is the sweetest person he has ever meet. A bold decision, considering that Sehun met him exactly one hour ago.





	Tiny White Dots

**Author's Note:**

> idk what is this, please enjoy

Sehun decides that Kim Jongin is the sweetest person he has ever meet.

A bold decision, considering that Sehun met him exactly one hour ago, when they were about to close the restaurant where he works, and said Kim Jongin had stumbled through the doors flushed and panting, going straight to where Sehun worked at the cash register, saying that he had forgotten his wallet when he first came here for lunch and he needed it to paid for a taxi.

Of course, Sehun found a wallet at the time most people came to for lunch that afternoon, and after confirming that it was really this guy's wallet by looking at his ID, he returned it to its owner. Then, Kim Jongin smiled at him with the strength of one hundred suns and Sehun was stunned.

After the owner of the missing wallet had left, it was time to close, and Sehun went out on the cold October night and was surprised to find the same guy before, apparently having trouble trying to take a taxi so late. Sehun had felt that he was a good guy, so he approached him because his senses never failed him, not once.

"Hello," he said. Kim Jongin turned with a frightened look on his face, and then recognized him.

"Oh, hey, you're the employee from before." He bowed a little, adjusting his glasses to the top of his nose.

"That's me. No luck catching a taxi? You want a ride?"

Kim Jongin looked even more surprised, his pretty stunning lips forming a little 'o' at Sehun's offer.

"I-I don't want to bother you" he stuttered, how cute.

"I don't mind, and it's pretty late already, and also you seem like a nice guy, and it can get dangerous at night, we never know"

"Well, if you really don’t mind…"

"I don’t. I'm Oh Sehun, by the way" he smiled.

"Kim Jongin" he replied with a smile too. But Sehun already knew his name, he had read it in his ID before. He didn't mention it.

Sehun's car wasn't a big one, nor a fancy one, just one little functional guy with good heating, to take him from home to work and to wherever he wanted. It was nice, Kim Jongin thought, just like Sehun. He didn't say that, though.

They were chatting about anything, how Kim Jongin worked just across the street from Sehun's work, how they were the same age, how it was slowly but securely turning colder everyday as October was coming to his final days. The radio was on, humming lowly as a nice background.

Sehun pulled up in front of a tall building, they said good night and smiled to each other, their cheeks a pinkish red for the weather, or so they told themselves.

The next time, Sehun recognized Kim Jongin. He was there buying lunch again, and just now Sehun realized that he has actually seem him before, quite often seemingly. Kim Jongin waved at him and before Sehun could do the same he was already leaving the place. Sehun saw him crossing the not so busy street and entering the neighbor building.

They saw each other often, almost every day, and always exchanging greetings, chit-chatting about the weather while waiting for the food, always take-out.

One time, before leaving, Kim Jongin handed Sehun a card, it was his business card, with a phone number in it. King J. Radio DJ.

They exchanged a few texts, they were both busy more often than not, but it's a good break, to get to know each other better. Kim Jongin talks about his job sometimes, he's a DJ in a radio station, has his own broadcast in the afternoon, and his coworker, Jongdae, is into ASMR lately. Sehun tells him about his day at work, how he bought the last copy of the book he wanted in the local library and about his little baby dog, Vivi. Jongin loves dogs, too.

After doing some research, Sehun finds Kim Jongin's program and listens to a recording when he's lying in bed after work.

_"Hello listeners, it's King J back again. We're a few days away from December and the weather keeps getting cooler and cooler. How many of you are waiting for the first snow already? It can be so romantic to watch it with a loved one, also beautiful of course, it's always beautiful."_

That's how Sehun finds himself religiously listening to Kim Jongin's program at night, sometimes falling asleep while listening to his soft voice, whispering to him through his headphones, warming him in the cold night.

One day, Sehun tells Kim Jongin that he has been listening to his program, and he just blushes, a little bit shy.

_"Wish me luck, my dear listeners." says Kim Jongin -or King J- in one of his broadcasts "I might need it tomorrow."_

Apparently, people really wished him good luck, because when the next day he asked Sehun for a date, the answer was yes, very timidly, very cute, but very sure.

They go for a walk in one of their free days, and soon they enter in a nice warm looking coffee shop, the weather has been going down since December has arrived. They drink their hot chocolate in a small table in a cozy corner, talking like they always do, sharing smiles and looks and reddened cheeks.

When they head out, Kim Jongin is the one who grabs Sehun's hand in his and put them in the pocket of his coat, looking coyly at Sehun and finding his blinding smile directed at him, and just at him.

_"How do you know when you're falling in love? It's maybe like the warm you feel when you think of that special person, or maybe when you see their smile and it’s just so much, so much emotion, maybe it's like the falling snow, slow and uncertain, you can't believe it at first but then you just realize: it's snowing."_

And that's how their first kiss happen. Just a few days away from Christmas, they're lowly chatting while walking hand in hand, going to the very same coffee shop of their first date. Sehun feels something slightly colder in the tip of his nose, He looks up and when Jongin looks at him after he stopped talking mid-sentence, he does the same. A bunch of tiny white flecks are falling from the cloudy sky. It might last just for a few minutes, but when Kim Jongin looks at Sehun and finds his gaze already directed at him, he realize that it doesn't matter if the streets won't turn a bright white after this, or that it will be colder outside. It's their first snow, and Sehun can see just Jongin and the tiny white dots in his hair and his red cheeks and pink lips and maybe he knows what he's feeling, and maybe Jongin knows it too.

They get closer, and just when everyone is distracted looking at the sky, suddenly their lips are touching and it just feels right, because it's right, they both feel the same and they both realize that no matter if that first snow won't last forever, they'll be together to watch the next and the next and maybe the next after that.

_"In the middle of January the city is already painted in white, the snow has fallen while we were sleeping, waking us up with a very cold, cold welcoming, wasn't it? But for me, it felt very warm."_


End file.
